cracked
by messenger bird
Summary: all he had wanted was to be whole again. xemnascentric


disclaimer: kingdom hearts isn't mine. nor are its characters.

warning: suicide.

yeah..this takes place after all the organization's faded, except for manse--XEMNAS.

...no, superior, i did not just almost call you what you thought i did.

I'M INNOCENT! -shot-

yeah, this is shorter than what i usually write..but oh well.

* * *

all the cracks they lead right to me  
and all the cracks will crawl right through me  
all the cracks, they lead right to me  
and all the cracks will crawl right through me, and i fell apart

the leaving song – afi

------

A lonely figure stood at the edge of a tall building in the World That Never Was, a figure clad in a dark cloak with the hood pulled over his head. Rain clouds gathered around the odd lunar shape in the sky above, drizzling light precipitation down on the empty city. The heart-shaped moon was radiant in the surrounding darkness; it wore a mocking smile as the Nobody pulled back his hood, cascades of achromatic hair glimmering, the colorless hue rivaling the heart-moon's silver sheen.

Molten eyes stared up at the sky accusingly, tan skin bleached pallid in the light cast by the taunting moon. He was the only one, the last Organization member left, all of his recruits having faded away at the cruel hands of fate. A scowl twisted his usually immaculate, expressionless features, auric eyes ruefully glaring at Kingdom Hearts above.

'_how could you?_'

He hoisted himself agilely on top of the wall-like perimeter railing for the roof, blinking calmly down at the ground hundreds of feet below.

He allowed a fleeting, cold smile before taking what would be a casual step forward, gravity latching its greedy hands on his ankles. His body fell with an increasing speed, the unseen force reversing his direction until he was diving toward the hungrily waiting ground headfirst, skies above watching with dark smiles and zerogravity satisfaction.

His silver hair streamed out behind him like a tangible trail tracing his descent, golden eyes gleaming in the darkness. The wind screamed in his mind, manifested in warnings that fell on deaf ears. A distant roar cluttered his thoughts, his arms extended as if he were embracing the gloomy atmosphere, embracing his demise.

The molten orbs closed just before he hit the ground, face contorting not once in agony. He hit the ground with no sound, catastrophic mute tidal waves in sound that shattered hearts and glass alike, sharp shards breaking upon the floor, tipped in crimson like that that leaked from the Superior's mouth as most, if not all his (fake) bones shattered upon impact.

'_does it hurt?_'

(no, no, you can't feel this.) He was allowed one last cruel moment of life (non-life), his last unnecessary breath inhaled and exhaled as slowly and calmly as if he were in a deep slumber; in a way, he was.

He laid in a crumpled, bleeding (non-existent) heap on the rain-soaked ground, silver hair splayed across a dark puddle. Raindrops leaked from a rip in the sky to land on his flawless (fallen seraph) face, tracing routes real tears would take, cutting fissures into dark satin skin and leaving transparent bloodstains.

He closed his tangerine eyes, painting a picture of twisted serenity with blood smeared on clammy tanned flesh.

Pleading darkness tugged relentlessly at the edges of his being, and he succumbed as he faded away, evanescing unfulfilled and given up. (because that's all you were, all you are)

All Xemnas had wanted was to be whole again. (wanted to be like that stupid Keyblade master, with a heart)

He only wanted a heart. (wish I could steal yours, steal it while you sleep in dreams made for the brave and defiant, made for the only ones with hearts)

Shadows consumed and he allowed a last tear to slip down his face, a tear he had been waiting an eternity to spill. (will I feel? will I, will I? _can_ I?)

(do I **want** to?)

_with your _halo slipping down to choke you_ now._

* * *

the last line is a line from a song called 'the noose' by a perfect circle. check them out, they're made of win.

reviews make me want to write more. -winkwink-

get to it. -shifty eyes-


End file.
